Remote check deposit systems generally require a depositor (e.g., person/entity wishing to deposit a check) to own a check scanner and a computer with access to a computer network (e.g., the Internet). A check scanned by the check scanner is transmitted to a financial institution over the computer network so that the check may be cleared against an account of the check writer as a check or substitute check (e.g., in accordance with the Check 21 Act) or converted to an electronic debit for processing through an Automated Clearing House or direct clearing relationship. The funds may be credited to the depositor's account and debited from the check writer's account. When the depositor receives a large number of checks each day, it is economical to own and maintain the scanner, the computer and the network access. However, for smaller depositors which only receive a few checks per day/week, expenses from the scanner, the computer and network access unnecessarily increase overhead. There is a need for a remote transaction interface which eliminates the cost to the depositor of the scanner, the computer and the network access.